The fuel efficiency of an aircraft during flight may be improved by increasing the wing span of the aircraft. This increases the aspect ratio of the wing, leading to an improved lift/drag ratio. However large wing spans are undesirable for on-ground maneuvers and logistics. For example, commercial aircraft having large wing spans require larger gates at airport which can be costly to airlines.
This problem may be addressed by providing a folding wing tip on an aircraft wing. This will allow a larger wing span during flight and reduced wing span after landing. However, known wing tip folding mechanisms provide undesirable interference with the surfaces of the wing and/or require complex and heavy lock mechanisms to keep the wing tips in an extended position during flight. These factors reduce the benefits of the increased wing span.